Digimon
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Well, a major PWP, thought provoking fic. Gomamon's POV
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  


Digimon #1 --- Thinking Deep Thoughts'  


  
  
  
*splash* Gomamon dove deep into the water. Glancing up, he saw Mimi's feet soaking in the water, and she was kicking them around.  
  
Heh, heh, heh.... He muttered to himself and shot up in the water toward her toes. When he reached her, he convinced one of his fish pals, Yimika, to lightly bite her foot.  
  
Mimi screamed, and jumped out of the water. Gomamon popped up and started laughing.  
  
Hee, hee, you should have seen the the look on your face! he said, That was hilarious!  
  
Mimi shouted, You're gonna pay for that!  
  
Gomamon giggled and dove back down. He then swam over to where Joe was sitting on the grass by the water.  
  
Hey Joe, whatcha doing?  
  
Joe replied. Gomamon cocked his head.  
  
'Bout what?  
  
Oh, I don't know. Stuff. You know, school, my parents, a bunch of stuff. What were you doing? Joe asked, and raised an eyebrow, I heard Mimi screaming. I don't suppose that you had anything to do with that?  
  
Gomamon laughed, I didn't do anything! I just merely suggested to my fish friend to slightly bite her foot! He did it on his own! Unable to keep a straight face, he grinned and dove into the water.  
  
Gomamon sighed. The water was such a perfect sanctuary. This is where he did his thinking. Drifting lazily on top of the water, he let his mind drift back to the day he met Joe...  
  
_ Hey Joe... Joe, wake up, you lazy kid!  
  
The boy on the ground moved slightly,   
  
Hi Joe. What did you do, stay up all night? Bukamon said.  
  
Joe's eyes widened in fright.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Joe screamed, and took off running.  
  
Bukamon took flight, Hey, wait up Joe! Where are you going?  
  
Joe then saw his friends, Help! This thing....this thing! It keeps following me!  
  
Bukamon caught up to Joe, Hey, who you calling a thing'? I'm no stuffed animal. The name's Bukamon.  
  
Joe screamed, and Bukamon giggled. This kid was funny....  
  
_ Gomamon laughed slightly, thinking of the scene. Joe had been slightly over reactive then, and, come to think of it, still was now. Gomamon had tried time and time again to get him to loosen up, and as far as he could tell, there wasn't much improvement.  
  
Why were he and Joe so different?, Gomamon wondered. It didn't bother him much, because Joe was nice and dependable, but Gomamon had to admit that it was a bit strange.  
  
Rolling over in the water, Gomamon swam back to where Joe was. Joe was still sitting there, thinking deep thoughts'. Gomamon quietly swam up and splashed Joe lightly.  
  
Joe yelped, and looked down in the water at Gomamon, who was laughing.  
  
Joe said sternly, Won't you ever learn?  
  
Heh, heh, nope! Gomamon laughed, and climbed out of the water. He then jumped on Joe's back and leaned forward to talk, I just thought that you could use a light shower.  
  
Ha, ha, very funny. Good thing you didn't get me bad, or else I would be really mad.  
  
Hey, you're a poet, and you don't know it! Gomamon said.  
  
Joe laughed, Yeah, suppose so. Just to say, I'd avoid Mimi. She's still kind of angry about what you did.  
  
Who, me?  
  
Joe laughed again, and the two set off towards camp.  
  
  
***~A/N~ I know, I know, major PWP story here. Actually, I just wanted to point out that the Digimon aren't just little pets, they are living, sentient beings. Well, anyway, hope you liked it. I'm thinking of making a whole series of these. You know, one with Tentomon's POV, Gabumon's POV, stuff like that. I did Gomamon cause I think he has the most personality of all of them, plus HE'S SO CUTE!!! *grins* C-ya latyr* **  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  


Digimon #2 --- Open Windows'  


  
  
The young child stirred in his sleep. It was a chilly night, but a heavy warm blanket softened the feel of the light breeze that came through his window. The window had been left open accidentally, after a long night of working.  
  
An especially hard wind blew through, jerking the child awake. He sat up slightly, and blinked. Noticing the window, he slowly lifted his blanket and walked over to it. But as he reached it, he did not close it. He simply stared out of the window into the soft night sky, wondering if both worlds were safe.  
  
Was the Digi-world safe? It was hard to know, not being able to go there. How were the Digimon doing? All of his friends, Leomon, Meramon, and Centarumon? Were they okay, now that the Digi-destines had gone through the gate to the real world to find the eighth child? It was hard to decipher this, because the child couldn't talk to them. He couldn't ask them if everything was all right.  
  
The boy sighed, and sat at his desk. The sound of the chair moving awoke another creature, who was sleeping by the foot of the bed. As quiet as the child had tried to be, the keen ears of this creature were not to be underestimated.  
  
What is wrong? Tentomon asked, walking towards the desk, Any specific reason why you are awake at three a.m.?  
  
Izzy nodded, I was woken up by the wind. he said, gesturing towards the window.  
  
Then why don't you close the window and go to sleep?  
  
Izzy turned, and looked at Tentomon, Do you ever wonder if the Digi-world is safe? he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Tentomon was taken by surprise at at that question. He had known that Izzy was a deep thinker, but he hadn't known that Izzy was worried about the Digi-world like he was.  
  
Tentomon said slowly, I wonder when we are going backs, like you humans were wondering in the Digi-world.  
  
But why don't you tell us, Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow, We know how you feel, or something like it.  
  
I suppose that....well, I guess that maybe I thought... Tentomon stuttered, shooting a nervous glance at Izzy.  
  
That I would be insulted if you were really eager to go back? Izzy guessed.  
  
Tentomon sighed, and nodded slightly. To his surprise, Izzy laughed softly.  
  
Tenotmon, whenever any of us complain about the Digi-world, were you Digimon insulted? he asked, giving Tentomon a skeptical look.  
  
Well, no, of course not, but---  
  
Then what makes you think that we would feel any different? Izzy asked, his smile fading slightly, Look Tentomon. Frankly, seeing so problems that we have here, the Digi-world is paradise.  
  
Tentomon glanced at Izzy. His face suddenly held an expression that Tentomon had seen to much of lately. It was an expression of sadness and lonliness. This was what Tentomon didn't like about this world. For some reason, it seemed to make Izzy upset.  
  
Yes, I suppose. Tentomon said, watching Izzy closely. Izzy snapped out of what had happened, and grinned slightly, as if to cover up the expression that was there just seconds before.  
  
he said, yawning, You're right Tentomon, I should go to sleep. You should go back to sleep too, I'm sorry for waking you up.  
  
It's okay, Tentomon said as Izzy shut the window. Then he climbed into his bed and curled up under the covers.  
  
Tentomon shuffled over to where he had slept and sat there. But he did not go to sleep.  
  
What was bothering Izzy so much? And why wouldn't Izzy tell him? Tentomon had spoken with Palmon and Agumon, and they said that their human partners always told them what was making them upset.  
  
So why was Izzy keeping a secret like that? It was obvious that it was upsetting him, and that made Tentomon feel bad. Was it something that he had done?  
  
Sighing, Tentomon glanced up. The soft light from the window shome through the room. He moved over a bit to be able to see through the window, noticing a fw of the bright electrical' lights from this world.  
  
Tentomon looked down again, trying to sleep. He had turned away from the window, which was once open, and now was closed.  
  
** *~A/N~ Okay, for those of you who have read this and are gong huh?' at the last part, what I'm trying to say is that Izzy is hiding something (closed window) and Tentomon wants him to share his secret (open window)   
  
And c'mon, everyone knows what Izzy is hiding, right? Or have they been under a Digi-rock for the past month? If you don't know, I pity you. C-ya latyr!***


End file.
